Podcast Dreams
by storiesbime
Summary: Emma wants to start a podcast. Here's what happens what she tells Regina. Established Swanqueen. Oneshot for now.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Emma was opening a package. She was excited because she knew what was in the box, she had been alerted to its arrival while she was at work. She pulled the new microphone out of the box and unwrapped the plastic, admiring her new piece of equipment.

Emma looked at Regina and cleared her throat. When Regina looked up from the cow evolution game she swore she didn't play Emma smiled widely at her.

"Can I help you, Em-ma?" Regina asked with a small smirk. Her eyes flickered quickly over the microphone.

A light shiver ran through Emma's body before she could stop it. "Don't say my name like that right now, you'll distract me!"

"Distract you from what, dear?" Regina asked flippantly.

Emma paused frowning before she responded, "I don't think I like that tone. I'm being serious, I want to talk to you about something." Regina nodded repentantly so Emma continued, "Regina, I want to start a podcast." Emma held up her microphone as she spoke, as if to prove the point.

Regina's eyebrow perked up as she questioned, "a podcast? Why do you want to start a podcast?"

"Well you're always so busy and I've come to realize that I need a hobby." Emma spoke as if it were obvious but Regina wasn't following.

"Emma, what is this podcast going to be about? I'm fairly certain the whole town knows everything there is to know about your life. And I know you don't think that you can talk about magic in a podcast that can be accessed world wide."

Emma nodded, "I know I can't tell the outside world about us. But I can make sure that no one outside of Storybrooke can hear my content."

"Ok, so no outside world. That still doesn't answer the question of what is your podcast going to be about?" Emma was beginning to deflate. Regina could see her shoulders slowly sinking.

"Sheriffing?" Emma said quietly but hopefully.

Regina paused. "Are you intending to train a replacement with this podcast?"

"No, of course not. But I hadn't thought of a topic yet and it was the first thing that came to mind," Emma grumbled, embarrassed.

"Emma, you told me that you wanted to start a podcast while you showed me a new microphone. I thought that meant that you had a plan. A topic, a title, some episode ideas maybe?" Regina aaid trying not to sound any more negative.

"When I said I wanted to start a podcast I meant, 'hey, I had the idea of starting a podcast' not 'I have developed a podcast that I'm going to produce'." Emma said dryly.

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Alright then. How can I help you, Emma? Only you can decide what you want to discuss on your little podcast."

"Well I was hoping that you would help me figure out what I'm good at. Things I know enough about to discuss frequently and in-depth," Emma shrugged.

"Again, Emma. I cannot decide the content of your podcast for you. Why don't you think about what you talk about most in a day out in the town?" Regina offered.

"So... my wonderful girlfriend then...?"

Regina knew Emma was baiting her, but she grinned and shook her head. "No. I believe that your podcast should steer clear of me, dear. What about things from the real world?"

Emma's face was one of surprise as she thought about the suggestion. "You know, a lot of people do ask me about how things have happened in this world. I could do a history podcast! Most people from the Enchanted Forest, they don't know about the Civil War or the Roman Empire or any of thst stuff. Regina, you're brilliant!"

Emma's grin was enormous as she wrapped Regina in a big hug. She began to leave the room while thinking aloud, "Now I just need a title, a website, a domain, some show ideas, a schedule, sound editing software, some history books." Regina just looked on in amusement while Emma rambled, hoping to remember everything she was thinking of until she could get to some paper.

Emma disappeared through the doorway for just a few seconds before she rushed back in the room. She hurried to Regina's side, pulling her back into her arms and kissing her soundly. "Thank you for the help. I'm so glad to finally have someone in my life who supports me," Emma whispered while their foreheads rested together.

Regina smiled and replied, "Always Emma. I love you, my dear."

Emma pecked her on the nose before turning and running towards the home office at full speed. "EMMA SWAN, WE DO NOT RUN IN THIS HOUSE! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! She's worse than Henry," she mumbled after her excited girlfriend.

Emma grinned happily at the paper she was scribbling notes on. They both knew that if Regina had really meant it Emma would have never made it to the office before receiving a magical punishment of some degree. Usually, for running, it was an invisible foot tripping her in the hallway, which lead to not so indivisible bruises.

When Regina went into the office about an hour later to return her book to it's shelf she found Emma's paper. The words "Emma and Regina Explain History" were circled on top with an arrow that said 'title?' and followed by a note to ask Regina to co-host.

Regina smiled and rolled her eyes before using a pen to mark out 'co-host' and replace it with the words 'occasional guest star' instead. Then she flipped the paper over and wrote "Good luck, Emma. I love you!"

Author's Note:Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Reviews always appreciated. I wrote amd published this on my phone so I apologize for bad formatting. I am currently trying to start a podcast and this was just a quick little thing that popped into my head because unfortunately, I'm not much more organized than Emma right now!


End file.
